Side Chapter 2
Side Chapter 2 was pulished in the second volume of the Vampire Sphere. Note that this was given out as an entertainment for the fans! It may or may not be related to the plot line of the series, and the occurances and events may or may not went on as how they are represented in the Side Chapters! Chapters connected to it: [[Chapter 6|'Chapter 6']] Characters appearing in it: Fan Le Lao, Yi Sai, Zhao Yan, Xi Yan, Yi Shen, Kai Lin Summary It starts with Fan Le Lao, dressed as a beggar, introducing himself. He is the prince of the Lasombra Vampire Clan which he considers as a high paying job. His hobby is to visit places he is about to attack as a beggar, since he finds it more satisfying when the killing spree starts. He can see the darkest and ugliest sides of the mortals as they humilate and mock him for his appearance. This way slaughtering them is like a game and he has regrets after it. One of the boys uses foul words on him and even throws stones at him. At first he considers killing him at first at night, but as the boy won't stop he is about to kill him then and there, when someone sticks up for him - which has never happened. The girl even give him money. He summons Yi Sai and tries to get the identity of the girl, much to Yi Sai's annoyance. Later with Yi Sai, they are eavesdropping on the conference held by Yi Shen. They even compliments him for being cautious. He is overjoyed when he hears the girl who helped him mentioning him. He is also surprised when Yi Shen warns the others that he feels like someone is eavesdropping, thinking that they might have noticed him and Yi Sai, when Xi Yan suddenly appears. He asks Yi Sai if she is the spy he get himself in the school which he verifies. They notice that the three other immediately stopped their meeting when Xi Yan appeared, indicating that they do not trust her. He again compliments them and even expresses pity that they won't live through the night. Since the others are going to eat he sends Yi Sai away for him not to rouse up suspicion. Yi Sai hopes that he got bored and will leave, but Fan Le Lao decides to continue spying on them much to the worry of Yi Sai. In the cafeteria Xi Yan brings everyone orange juice. Fan Le Lao realizes that Yi Sai given her a medicine that can weaken ones combat ability. Since her comrades are suspicious of her he is interested how she drug them. Yi Shen and Kai Lin are excusing themselves from it claiming to not like orange juice, and they get themselves a glass of water, and they also bring Zhao Yan one, showing that they indeed do not trust Xi Yan. But Zhao Yan is willing to drink the orange juice showing that she trusts her and is not suspicious of her - even though there is no medicine in the juice. Fan Le Lao is utterly enamored by how nice and kind she is. When Xi Yan tries to take away the juice from her and make her drink the drugged water, he uses a magic and hits the glass out of her hands. He finds her way too interesting and wants to take her home with him. When he is about to depart, he vows to play a game with Zhao Yan and to catch her with his own hands. Category:Chapter